Do you truly love me?
by starlite crystal
Summary: Serena's and Darien's parents gets into a big fight. For revenge, Darien's father makes a plan to break Serena's heart. Darien plays in his father's little game of revenge, but how long will he be able to last in this game? Soon, he starts to develop true
1. Chapter 1: The Big Fight

Author's Notes: Well, this is a new fic that I came up with yesterday. Uhm…I hope that you all will enjoy it. Please review and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I will NeVeR EvEr own Sailor Moon or any related characters. I do own the characters that I made up; and of course, the storyline.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

**Do you truly love me?**

Chapter 1: The Big Fight 

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Summary: Serena's and Darien's parents gets into a big argument. For revenge, Darien's father makes a plan to break                   Serena's heart. Darien plays in his father's little game of revenge, but how long will he be able to last in this game?                 Soon, he starts to develop true feelings for Serena. Will Serena find out first about his little game of charade, or will                 Darien be able to express his true feelings to her?

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+* 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: Last Month of Summer :~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

            Serena was enjoying her last month of summer by going shopping with Mina, Rei, Amy, and Lita. Serena remembered that her next door neighbor and friend Vanessa was moving, so she decided to stop by at her house to visit her friend one last time before Vanessa and her family would move. 

            After going to so many stores at the mall, they decided to save the rest of the stores for the rest of the week. Like Serena planned, she went to Vanessa's house. When she got there, all that was left were a sofa and a chair. Serena plopped down on the sofa and waited for Vanessa. After a while, Vanessa showed up, and they talked for a while. Vanessa also mentioned that they could keep in touch by being pen pals. That would mean that they would send letters to each other and maybe a picture from time to time.  

            After talking for a while and saying their goodbyes, Serena left. Two days later, Vanessa would be gone for good; and a week after that, Serena's new neighbors would move in. Serena felt sad about Vanessa moving and all; and at the same time, she felt happy because she may make a new friend. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: New Neighbors Move in :~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

            After waiting for a week, the new neighbors were finally moving in. Early in the morning, on the day that the new neighbors were supposed to move in, a moving truck was in sight on this street. Finally, when it was 10:00 in the morning, Serena woke up and saw the new neighbors driving toward their new home. She watched them as they unloaded their belongings that they brought with them in the car. She also watched as a tall older man came out of the car, and then she saw a younger man come out of the car. 

            Before she could gaze more at the younger man, her father called her downstairs to greet their new neighbors. She quickly made a stop at the restroom and brushed her hair. While she was in there, she quickly washed her face, and she was off to meet the new neighbors. As soon as she was downstairs, she checked her reflection again, and she nodded in approval. 

When she walked out the front door, she noticed that her family was talking to the neighbors. She walked up to the small group, and then she plastered up a big smile. When her father finally acknowledged her presence, he said, "Hey Joe. I would like you to meet our daughter Serena." 

Then Joe stuck out his hand and said, "Hi Serena. I'm Joe Shields and I'm Darien's father." Then Serena replied politely, "It's nice to meet you Mr. Shields." Then Joe noticed that Serena was looking around and then he thought, 'Wow, this is one anxious girl. I bet that she is probably wondering who Darien is. Hmm…or maybe she is wondering where the lady of the house is'. 

            After moments of silence, Joe said, while pointing to the younger man, "This is Darien." Before Serena could greet Darien, Joe said, "Well, as for his mother…she died." He stated that instantly and looked at the ground feeling sorrow overcome him. Then Serena looked at him with sympathy and said, "I'm really sorry and all about your wife." Then he looked at her, and she noticed that his eyes brightened a little.

            After ten minutes of roughly knowing about each other, Serena's parents and Darien's father left. For the next five minutes, Serena would talk to Darien and get to know him a little. What surprised her was that they were only two years apart. Once those five minutes were over, Serena said her goodbye and left. Darien was still standing on the wet grass watching as Serena walked into her house and shut the door behind her. 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: At the Mall :~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

            Serena made it just in time to meet Mina and the group at the food court at the mall. She was panting when she reached their table, and she quickly scrambled to her seat. This time she was not late so she would not get yelled at by Rei. She turned and saw Mina and Lita approach their table with food. She actually waited until they gave her the food instead of grabbing it like she would usually do. 'That is strange', Rei thought.

            After digging half way into her food, Mina asked, " So Serena, how is you new neighbor?" Serena thought for a moment, and then she said, "Let's see…there is a father and son combination. As for the wife or mother…she's dead." Then Rei asked, "Is the guy cute?" Serena thought for a moment and recapped on everything that she saw. Finally, when she answered, she said, "Why don't you meet him for yourself and see what you think. That will surely answer your question." Then Rei said, "Ok." After that question was asked, they spent the rest of the day shopping again.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: At Home (Serena's POV) :~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

            When I finally got home, I noticed that there was laughter and talking coming from the living room so I headed to see what was going on. Slowly, I peeked in and I saw my parents and Darien's dad sitting on the couch and talking about something. I heard footsteps behind me; and when I turned around, I saw Darien right in front of my face. He asked, "What are they talking about now?" After that question was asked, I replied, " I don't know." 

            After I said that, he went into the living room to catch up with whatever they were talking about. After watching them laugh a couple of times, I shrugged and headed for my room. When I got into my room, I put all of my shopping bags away and sat down on my bed to read a comic or two. After ten minutes or so, I fell asleep. 

            After thirty minutes or so, I woke up, and I heard yelling at the front yard, so I quickly jumped to my feet and headed outside to see what was wrong. When I arrived at my front door, I slowly peeked outside, and I did not like what I saw. I saw Joe, our new neighbor, yell at my dad; and my dad yelling back at Joe. My mother was trying to stop the fight between the two men, but it was truly hopeless. Darien was just standing around for a while, and then he walked away. Slowly, the argument subsided, and then all was back to normal…for now.

            When my parents talked and went into the house, I asked my mother if I could talk to her to get some of my questions answered. My mother thought if it was a good idea, and then she said, "Sure. Why don't you wait on the couch for me." After that was said, I nodded in a way of saying ok.

            After waiting ten minutes, my mother came and sat by me on the couch. She told me to talk softly that way my father would not get all mad again, and then I agreed by nodding. My mother told me what caused the fight, which was looking back at some old yearbooks. 'Who would've thought yearbooks would be the cause of  a fight?' I thought to myself as my mother explained. After that thought was cleared, I told my mom to continue, and she did. She told me that Joe used to have this major crush on her, back in college; but she did not like him because she felt that he was not the right guy for her. "Besides," mother said, "he always flirts with so many girls, and I do not want to be part of that 'many'".

            Finally, my mother said, "Well, in the end, I met your father, who was Joe's best friend. Of course, I did not know that they were best friends until he told me right after this incident." After my mother finished answering all of my questions, I thought 'Oh…the fight is over my mom. Hmm…how interesting!' 

My mother continued, "Now that this fight was brought up tonight, I know why Joe never moved back to Tokyo." Curiosity got to me, so I asked, "Why is that?" I watched as my mother exhaled and said, "He never moved back here after he graduated because he and your father got into another fight. They both must have forgotten about that fight for so long that they thought that they were still friends." 

            After all of my questions were answered, I headed for the kitchen to eat something. I ate whatever was left, and then I headed to the restroom to brush my teeth. Finally, when I was done with that, I headed to my bed, where I fell asleep immediately. Before I dozed off, I muttered to myself, "Every day is going to be a VERY long day as long as Darien and his father are living next door."

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

            Looks like an argument has been sparked! Will tomorrow really be a long day? What will happen next? Dom … Dom … Dom … ! 

            Oops! I forgot to tell y'all the ages, so let me tell you them now. Serena, Mina, Amy, Rei, and Lita are the same age, which is 17, so they are in their last year of high school. Darien's age is 18, but he is still in his last year in high school not because he got held back or anything, but it is because of his birth date. 

Uhm…I do not think that Sammy (Serena's little brother) will be put in this story (well, at lease for now). I hope that you all like this chapter so far! Since I am not that good with writing romance stories (although I am at reading it), it would be great if you give me your suggestions. Uh…you could leave them with your review or e-mail it to me. I'm not sure if I should continue this story, so please tell me if I should. Please leave me a review if you want me to continue.

~ : - starlite crystal - : ~

             


	2. Chapter 2: Plans for Revenge

Author's Notes: Hi again! I hope that everyone enjoyed the first chapter, and here is a second chapter, that is longer than my usual ones, for your delight. Oh yeah, for your information, I do know that Darien's parents are dead; but in this story, his father is alive. I need his father to be alive in order for this story to work, so work with me please. Ok, now, on with the chapter. Please review and enjoy!

Thanks to the Reviewers: I would like to take some time to thank the people who reviewed the first chapter of my story. They   are as listed: Fiy-chan, Moi, marthfan_14, LaLunegirl, super sailor usagi, Keichi-56, dizzy4, grayheartice, Kelly348Hot, D-Pikachu, and Mystic Reyes. I'm really sorry if I spelled any names incorrectly, but I tried my best.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon; I do not even think that I ever will. Well, I do own the characters that I put in, if I put any in; and the storyline.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

**Do you truly love me?**

**Chapter 2: Plans for Revenge**

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

A Little Note from the Author: For your information, this is my original summary; but this whole thing could not fit, and it got cut off, so here it is. 

Summary: Serena's and Darien's parents gets into a big argument. For revenge, Darien's father makes a plan to break Serena's heart. Darien plays in his father's little game of revenge, but how long will he be able to last in this game? Soon, he starts to develop true feelings for Serena. Will Serena find out first about his little game of charade, or will Darien be able to express his true feelings to her?

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Author's Quick Note: I hope nobody forgot my story already; but just in case you did, let's recap a bit.

-/-/-/-/-/- A Quick Recap -/-/-/-/-/-

After all of my questions were answered, I headed for the kitchen to eat something. I ate whatever was left, and then I headed to the restroom to brush my teeth. Finally, when I was done with that, I headed to my bed, where I fell asleep immediately. Before I dozed off, I muttered to myself, "Every day is going to be a VERY long day as long as Darien and his father are living next door."

-/-/-/-/-/- End of Recap -/-/-/-/-/- 

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: Last Week of Summer :~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

            'Today is Monday.', thought Serena, 'I can't believe that the summer is almost over. Oh well, at lease I won't have to do any homework until then.' With that thought in mind, she strolled off down the streets to meet at Rei's temple for a quick meeting.

            When she got to Rei's temple, Rei said, "Hey Serena! You're early for once. Why don't you come in for a while and we all could go shopping again after that." Serena thought, 'Wow! What a change in moods! Maybe I should come earlier every time there is a meeting…naw.' With that thought in mind, Serena walked in and greeted the rest of the girls. 

            After exchanging greetings with one another, all of them gathered around the coffee table and started planning out their shopping day.(AN: Shopping can never get too old … can it?) After their planning was done, all of them headed to the mall, a different one this time. The mall that they went to had so many different things that were so unlike the other malls that they went to. 

            At lunch time, the group settled themselves at a nearby table and set their shopping bags on the floor. Amy and Rei decided that they were going to order the food for the group this time, and they headed toward one of the long lines. When it was finally their turn, they ordered the food, waited a little bit, and walked toward the table that the rest of the group were sitting in. After lunch, they decided to save the rest of this mall for tomorrow, and they all headed home.              

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

/*-+ Darien's POV +-*\

            I awakened early this Monday morning because someone turned on my alarm clock. 'Great…', I thought, 'to think that the summer is for sleeping in and staying up late. Ugh…now I'll never get to sleep in.' As soon as that thought came to mind, I could not help getting a vision of the events that occurred this morning.  

*/*/*/*/* Flashback *\*\*\*\*

            I was asleep in bed until the alarm clock started to sound. I quickly shut it off and continued to sleep. Unknown to me was my father standing at the door watching everything. Now that his plan of waking me up did not work, he came in and tried to give me a warning of what was to happen if I do not get up this instant. 

My dad said, "Son, if you don't get up in five minutes, you will most likely need a new set of clothing before you start this day." Right after he said that, I thought, 'Well, father, I will need a new set of clothing anyways. I'm not going to wear my pajamas the whole day.'

            After my father's patience was worn out, he left the room; but before he left, he said, "Suit yourself." After he said that comment, I thought, "Ok, I'll go back to sleep then." With that, I dozed off again forgetting what my father said. A few minutes later, I was fully awake…and drenched! (AN: You all probably know or can probably guess how he got drenched…right?) After blinking and looking around for a little while, I realized that I was in a soaked state because my dad poured a pitcher of cold water all over me!

            I thought once again, 'Note to self: Never trust my father because he may have a plan up his sleeve.' After that quick note, my father said, "Told you. Next time, wake up when I say so." After that statement of victory, he left my room and started doing his usual routine. While he was doing that, I changed my clothes, ate breakfast, and brushed my teeth. 

*/*/*/*/* End of Flashback *\*\*\*\*   

            Just now, I was in one of those flashbacks; and now, I was just sitting on my chair thinking of something I could do. Ever since that fight with Serena's family, I had nothing to do except watch TV, read comics or books, or help out with the chores. If that fight did not occur long ago, I might have been meeting new people and using Serena to introduce me to her girl friends. 

            My dad called me downstairs, and I went to find out what he was calling me for. When I stepped into his office in the house, he turned around in his chair and said, "I think I know a way we can get back at the Tsukino family." I asked in confusion, "Tsukino family?" My father stated, "The Tsukino family…you know…the family we…I mean I got in a fight with not too long ago." With the explanation said, I answered, "Yes, and your point is." After I said my 'rude' comment, my father commanded with authority in his voice, "My point is that I know a way we can get back at them. Are you in or not?"

To be continued in next chapter…

…

…

…

…

… 

Ok, so it's not over yet. :) There is a little more to go.

I was deep in thought for a minute or two, and then I said, "Ok, I'm in, so…what's the plan?" I watched as my father smiled evilly, and as he pulled out a notebook from his desk drawer. Finally, he said, "Well, son, here's the plan. We will start the plans on the first day of school. All you need to do is act as if you really like her, even though you don't. Finally, when the time is right, you break up with her and ridicule her with me as she drowns in her misery. Well, what do you think? Is revenge sweet or what?"

            I thought about it for a moment, and I asked myself, 'Should I really get involve in all of this? After all, I wasn't the one that got in the fight, but I don't want to let my father down. Ugh, there are so many decisions to make.' After asking myself that question, I said, "I think the plans are good, and that they will work really well. Revenge is sweet…I guess." I watched as my father smiled again, this time in pure happiness, and then I left his office and went back to my room.

To be continued?!…  

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

            Well, it looks like the plans are planned. What will happen next? Dom … Dom … Dom …       

Well, I cannot believe that I have finished another chapter! Yay for me! Well, now that school is back, I am being bombarded by so much work and so little time to finish them. Of course, I will update on the holidays and definitely in the summer. Some holidays include: famous peoples' birthdays (like presidents and etc.), spring break (Yay! I get a whole week off ), and Memorial Day.

            One question that I need answered is 'Do you want me to continue this story?' Well, if you do, then tell me while you review or e- mail me. If you don't want me to continue, then tell me which story I should continue. Please review!

~ : - starlite crystal - : ~


	3. Chapter 3: Starting of the Plans

Author's Notes: Hi! Well, here's the next chapter if anyone is still reading it. Please review. enjoy!

Thanks to the Reviewers: I would like to thank some people who reviewed the second chapter of my story. They are LaLunegirl, destiny, Fiy-chan, TheEvilManatee, shaoulin tiger, bluelight angel, white light angel, starry night, grayheartice, and starz of pixie. I hope you all will review again for this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any related characters, but I do own the characters that I put in and the story line. 

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

**Do you truly love me?**

Chapter 3: Starting of the Plans 

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

A Little Note from the Author: For your information, this is my original summary; but this whole thing could not fit, and it got cut off, so here it is. 

Summary: Serena's and Darien's parents gets into a big argument. For revenge, Darien's father makes a plan to break Serena's heart. Darien plays in his father's little game of revenge, but how long will he be able to last in this game? Soon, he starts to develop true feelings for Serena. Will Serena find out first about his little game of charade, or will Darien be able to express his true feelings to her?

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Author's Quick Note: I hope nobody forgot my story already; but just in case you did, let's recap a bit.

-/-/-/-/-/- A Quick Recap -/-/-/-/-/-

I was deep in thought for a minute or two, and then I said, "Ok, I'm in, so…what's the plan?" I watched as my father smiled evilly, and as he pulled out a notebook from his desk drawer. Finally, he said, "Well, son, here's the plan. We will start the plans on the first day of school. All you need to do is act as if you really like her, even though you don't. Finally, when the time is right, you break up with her and ridicule her with me as she drowns in her misery. Well, what do you think? Is revenge sweet or what?"

            I thought about it for a moment, and I asked myself, 'Should I really get involve in all of this? After all, I wasn't the one that got in the fight, but I don't want to let my father down. Ugh, there are so many decisions to make.' After asking myself that question, I said, "I think the plans are good, and that they will work really well. Revenge is sweet…I guess." I watched as my father smiled again, this time in pure happiness, and then I left his office and went back to my room.

To be continued?!…

-/-/-/-/-/- End of Recap -/-/-/-/-/-

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: The First Day of School (Monday) :~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

            Today was the first day of school for Serena. She trotted to school while eating her breakfast. When she caught the glimpse of the time on her watch, her face showed signs of panic as she raced off to her infamous destination, which is school.

            While running to school, Serena bumped into a rather hard something or someone. She got up quickly and apologized to whomever it was that she bumped into; and without looking to see who it was, she ran off. Before she could run off, though, the man, who she had bumped into, grabbed her wrist and spun her around to face him. He said, "Hi Serena!" Finally, when she looked up at him, she recognized him as the new next-door neighbor who she could not speak to because her father said so. 

*/*/*/*/* Flashback to last week of summer (Friday) *\*\*\*\*

            'Finally, tomorrow is the first day of school; the day I've been waiting for', thought Serena sarcastically, 'I really think that I CAN wait for tomorrow to come.' Serena was at home watching TV until her parents came home, that is.  

When her father came home, he was grumpier than usual; and after he unpacked his briefcase, he sat down on his favorite armchair and said, "Serena, in order to prevent the argument between our neighbors and us from getting worse than it already is, I want you to ignore our neighbors. Do not even say 'Hi' or anything because, knowing Joe, he would have a plan or two up his sleeve. Do you understand me?" 

            After sighing quietly, Serena replied, "Yes, dad, I understand." After her reply was said, her father said approvingly, "I'm glad that you agree with me on this. Well, now, you may go upstairs to your room and watch TV." Serena asked, "Why do I have to go upstairs to watch TV? I was here first anyways." Upon hearing those words of 'disrespect', her father said strictly with authority, "Look, I am the older one; therefore, you should respect me. Now, scurry off  little'un." After the statement of authority was stated, Serena huffed out a sigh and walked up the stairs. 

She headed towards her room; and when she finally reached it, she went in, locked the door, and sat on her bed. She pondered if it was possible to ignore Darien, since she heard that he was going to the same school as her. She also wondered if the agreement with her father would work out because she liked Darien since the first day she set her eyes on him from her window, but she would have to make this agreement work out somehow because she did not want to let her father down. Sure she let her father down by her grades and klutziness, but she knew that this agreement was something she could do.

*/*/*/*/* End of Flashback *\*\*\*\*

           After a few moments of silence, Darien said, "Are you going to answer me?" As soon as he said that, Serena thought, 'Let's see…to talk to you…or…not to talk to you? Well, if I talk to you, I'll let my father down, but he'll never know as long as I don't talk to you outside of school. If I don't talk to you, then I will be obedient. Oh well, I'll just do what my heart tells me to do, and it says, "Yes, go and talk to that handsome man standing in front of you, but don't get caught."

            With her questions answered, she looked around quickly, and then she looked back at him and said, "Hi Darien! Um… do you think you can let go of my wrist because I'll be late for school if you don't." Darien quickly let go of her wrist and offered to run with her to school since they are going to the same school. With the offer accepted, they raced off to school.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: At School :~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

           Both of them arrived at school and barely made it to class. They took their seats, which were across from each other, and talked a little since the teacher had not arrived yet. They talked to each other and found out a lot about each other. Before any of them could ask each other more, the teacher walked in. Every student eyed the teacher's every move. The teacher looked extremely dreadful. Her hair was swept up into a messy bun with many strands of hair falling to her face as if she just woke up and didn't bother to comb her hair. She looked half awake, and her clothes were too casual to be called professional. 

            The teacher took a seat on her desk, looked directly at the students, and said, "Students, you may have free time. Please leave to your next class when the bell rings." With that said, the teacher put her head down on her desk and drifted off to a peaceful sleep. 

            With free time announced, all of the students switched seats and started to talk once again. Serena and Darien both asked each other personal questions like 'Do you have a boyfriend/girlfriend?' and many other general questions. Before the bell rang, Darien asked, "Well, Serena, it was great getting to know you. Uhm…since you don't have a boyfriend, uhm…I-I was wondering if…you would want to be…my girlfriend;…I understand if you don't…" After forgetting all about the fight with the neighbor and the agreement with her father, she said, "Sure. I'd love to be your girlfriend." With that said, she left to her next class, leaving behind a stunned looking Darien.

            The next class went by swiftly and, coincidentally, Darien was in that class too. He waved as he passed by Serena, and he took a seat behind her. This class was math, the hardest one of all. Today's math lesson was just an introduction to the new curriculum and what everyone would learn throughout this year. Finally, when that class was over and the introductions done, it was recess time.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: Recess Time :~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

            At recess time, Serena and the group hung out under a large oak tree. They talked about the latest gossip…well, actually Mina did. Amy talked about how easy some of the advanced classes were. 'Well, that is just typical Amy,' thought Serena.  Lita and Rei talked about the extracurricular class that they are taking together, which is karate. 'Well, that is typical for Lita, and…Rei…I guess,' thought Serena again.

            Being aware that Serena has been suspiciously quiet, Mina decided to do some exploring, so she asked, "So…Serena, why are you being really quiet? Did something happen in your first period class?" Serena replied quietly, "Yes, something did happen in my first period class and that is why I'm being really quiet…I guess." 

Listening to every word Serena said, Mina reacted by jumping up and down excitedly and by saying, "I knew something happened, so tell me what happened." Serena looked around and noticed that this group was receiving many stares mainly because Mina was still jumping up and down. She quickly turned around and said, "Mina, I'll tell you what happened if you'll quit jumping up and down and keep your voice down." Mina agreed quickly and said, "Well…" Serena let out a sigh and said, "Well, to make this story short, Darien asked me to be his girlfriend, and I said 'yes'." 

            The whole group gasped in shock. When Rei came back to her senses, she asked and smirked, "Aren't your parents in a fight with Darien's dad? Don't tell me you forgot about that." Serena gasped and replied, "Oops!…I must've forgotten about the fight and the agreement." Finally, Amy came back to her senses, she asked, "Well, what are you going to do now that you're his girlfriend?" Serena replied, while dumbfounded by a new dilemma, "I don't know."

/*-+ Darien's POV +-*\

            While everyone else was enjoying their recess time, I headed to the restroom with my backpack in hand. I made sure no one was in the restrooms before I locked it, and that the windows were shut. Once those were done and made sure of, I took out my cell phone from my backpack, and I called my dad. 

My father said, "Hello?" After the questionable greeting, I replied, "Hi dad! For your information, the first part of the plan has been carried out." My dad laughed mischievously, and then he said, "Son, you must be really good with charming people. Well, now that the first part has been carried out, you should plan some dates that way it'll seem more romantic." After thinking about the idea for a minute or two, I said, "That sounds like a great idea and a plan." With that said, I hung up. Deep inside my heart I heard a voice saying that it wasn't a good idea for me to pretend to like someone and turn them on especially when I do not like them, but can consciences ever be wrong? 

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

            It looks like Serena is now his girlfriend. What will Serena do now? What will happen next? Will Serena get caught? How will Serena escape her house to go on the dates?  Are consciences ever wrong? Dom … Dom … Dom …

            Yay! I finally found some time to update. I hope that people still like my stories. Many thanks to the reviewers listed after my author's notes in the beginning of the chapter because they are the reasons why I update my story, unlike some people who does not review after reading. Oh yeah, if you want me to add more details in my writing, then tell me while you review or you can e-mail me. Oh well, anyways, review, and I will be sure to update this story if I have time. 

~ : - starlite crystal - : ~


End file.
